makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
7teen
7teen is the sequel series from 6teen. This Role playing game is same like Digital devil saga and persona 4. Songs from Persona 3&4,SMT Nocturne & Kingdom Hearts 1&2.The music by Lil wayne and Shanell who sang the theme song "Runnin" and for The Animated by Manafest who sang the theme song "No Plan B" along with Koie from Japanese Metal Band,Crossfaith. Also Scott spencer is the voice Michael Cera from Scott pilgrim vs the world. See also: List of 7teen Characters 'Main Character's *Scott Spencer: a main Protagonist of the game and series.He recently moved to live Toronto, Ontario with his aunt after his parents had to work overseas. He's starts Day 1.(Voiced by Michael Cera(2011 version), Yuri Lowenthal (now)) *Jonesy Garcia: he's a tall, good-looking, womanizing teenage boy. after his girlfriend Nikki left. he decide to make Scott to replace her and became a 6th member of his group. he is Ninja Armor.He's starts Day 2. (Voiced by Terry McGurrin) *Jen Masterson: a responsible girl, born into a family in the shadow of her more glamorous and popular older sister, Courtney, and the prospect of taking on additional siblings from her mother's relationship with Jonesy Garcia's father. she is Jonesy's step-sister. she also crush on (Fall in love with) Scott because he was rescue her. and she still works at The penalty Box. She's starts Day 2.(Voiced by Megan Fahlenbock) *Caitlin Cooke: a slightly peppy and resourceful teenage girl with a love for shopping. Caitlin's upbeat attitude and bubbliness often result in unforeseen, comedic antics during her numerous romantic escapades and also now she is a genius.When every guys dump her then she will cry. that why Scott call her "Cute Cry baby".She is friend of Scott and Jonesy at the Galleria Mall.She's starts Day 3. (Voiced by Brooke D'Orsay) *Wyatt Williams:a musical boy with a caffeine addiction. He is usually the meekest of the program's three male stars. And now, he works are indie cafe and became singer and guitarist. when Scott mets him with Jonesy.He's starts Day 35.(Voiced by Jess Gibbons) *Jude Lizowski : an easygoing boy with a knack for extreme sports. A free spirit, Jude is known for his over-the-top comportment and pranks. Also, He became friend of Scott. He's starts Day 58.(Voiced by Christian Potenza) *Nikki Wong:a Tomboy/rebellious punk-rock influenced girl who is arguably the most sensible of the group with her sarcastic wit. Set she left years ago, she is replaced by Scott spencer until she'll Returns. She's Starts Day 90.(Voiced by Stacey DePass) *Eliza: a Mysterious girl who appears in scott's dreams. Until he saw her in the rains. She's start Day 1 as mystery and Day 61 reveal. (Voiced by Hilary Duff (old version), TBA (now)) 'Story' A Years later in Canada, Jonesy and the Gang decide to replace nikki. A Teenage guy name Scott Spencer is Transfer Student from America. He is move to Canada to meet his aunt because his parents busy. Suddenly, He something about this world happen. Scott saw shadow creature to attack him. But, he defeat it. So Scott and his friends are ready to battle until The Dark Rage will invading for the next 365 days. 'Music' See also:List of 7teen Original Soundtracks '7Teen the animation' Episode Main article: List of 7Teen the Animation Episodes Trivia * The series takes place a year after 6teen. * Unlike the first series, 7teen is add 3 new genres are dark fantasy,horror-action and adventure Category:TV Series Category:Video Games Category:Sequel series